My Role?
by BloodyKidd1997
Summary: after kishin was taken down based on manga i do not own soul eater
1. Chapter 1

KiD X Maka Lemon

This takes place after defeating the kishin

*I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER*

Maka POV

It was a normal day, well other than soul waking up sick. I walked in to wake him for breakfast as usual and Blair wasn't all over soul this morning surprisingly. Instead she was sitting by his bed. Once I came in she said soul wasn't feeling well.

"Maka-chan Soul-kun has a fever" –Blair

"I guess we can stay home for today" –I said feigning enthusiasm

"Maka.." soul said in a bit of a sorry voice

"No Maka-chan you go to school and copy notes for you and soul-kun, I'll take care of him" –Blair

Blair was serious for once which wasn't usual, I pondered on what was going on for a moment and remembered the award ceremony for the test we recently took, it was a more of an individual ceremony. You went to lord deaths room and he tells you according to your test and personal preferences, where our position in society will be. I was exited to see what Lord death had planned for me. Of course he wouldn't force us to do something but it was required to take into consideration.

"Ah okay then breakfast is in the kitchen I will go get ready, bye soul, bye Blair"

"Good luck Maka" soul said with his big toothy smile

*at school*

"Maka Albarn you are needed in Lord Deaths HQ" stein said in his expressionless voice as usual

"o-okay "– I said

"Hello Kid-Kun how are you, oops I mean Shinigami-Sama"- I smiled at my friend

"Hey Maka…" –Kid

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well you know why you are here right?"

"…Yes…"

"Um actually my father had something already set up for you…"

"Yes I am aware of that, but you are Shinigami now so it's your decision right?"

"Yes well, I respect my fathers decision… I'm not sure you will like it though"

"Can you just get to the point?"

"Maka my father thought it was best you become my… my wife..." he said avoiding eye contact and arm behind his head

"What now? " I said making sure I didn't mishear him

"Well that is all, consider it, dismissed"

"Wait now what did your father have in mind? You are all aware that I despise men"

"Maka.., I shall explain it tomorrow but for now I am very busy think about it, DISMISSED"

I left stomping what the hell was with that. Did he alter what the past Shinigami-sama wanted or was he serious.

*on my way home*

What the hell is going on I don't like Kid that way! Or wait, do I? gah what the hell is going through my mind now?! I suppose I will have to clear this up tomorrow…sigh….

Leave comments, I'd like to see what you all think if you like it let me know and I shall continue


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday passed with no questions asked from Soul and Blair which surprised me. Soul was feeling better and will be able to go to school tomorrow. When I got home made dinner and went to my room to eat. I couldn't decide what to think of this, I guessed a few things, 1)late Lord Death mentioned my soul is very strong it is also unique because it is a gigori soul. 2) Kid still had madness in him and was trying to take advantage of me but that would be impossible because he is very much like a gentleman, strong, courageous, gentle, sweet, handsome….I can't believe I am actually considering this. "Maka, are you okay?" soul asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine soul." I smiled at him

"are you sure?" he said with his usual worried face.

"Yeah, don't worry." I made sure he didn't know about this, at least not yet… I had feelings for him but now that I think about Kid in this way I'm confused.

"Okay. You know you can come to me if you need anything right?" he gave his big toothy grin

"Yeah, I know" I smiled and turned back to find in my face. I flinched "ah!"

"Maka you are needed in Lord Deaths office." He said as usual in his straight face.

"Yes sir" I got up and headed to see Kid

"Maka about yesterday have you thought about it?" I said looking out at the emptiness

"It's the only thing on my mind." she said rather snidely

"Would you like to know why?" I asked although telling her might not lighten the mood at all rather the opposite.

"well of course."

"According to my father, your soul is very strong."

"yes I know that." She scoffed

"Strong enough to hold the soul of a child, Lord Deaths child specifically." I added and turned to face her

"I knew it you still have madness." She was slightly panicked. I chuckled slightly.

"how cute" I muttered under my breathe. I walked over and held her "Maka calm down, I'm completely sane. What do you say?" I whispered in her ear.

"about what?" she asked, what was unexpected was that she was rather submissive to me holding her. I would have thought she would push me away I'm glad she didn't.

"I promise I'll do it properly when the time comes but, Maka will you marry me?" I asked as I pushed her bangs to the side to reveal her blushing face, its something only I want to see. Not anyone else. "You don't have to answer right now but I will need the answer soon." I got up and made a call on the mirror to observe a mission. "You may go now." I looked at her through the corner of my eye and smiled.

"O-Okay see ya Kid" she walked off to class I watched her figure leave until it was not visable anymore.

Sorry I was busy with school and junk, hopefully you like this part! What will happen next?! Reviews please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Maka POV

When he held me it was comforting, the whole time I thought just push him away but I didn't. my face flushed red when he asked me to marry him. When the hell did this start to affect me?! I don't trust men, they lie and cheat. I walked back to class, avoiding the stares I got and sat next to soul.

"Maka, whats up?" soul asked obviously worried

"Nothing, just thinking." I replied plainly

"Okay. Hey if I'm a Death sythe why are we still taking classes?"

"Well we still need to help out, since the kishin eggs are appearing more often" I stated

"but we have to come to class for that?"

"I suppose so."

After class

"Hey soul I'm going to see Kid for a bit" I said already walking away

"Okay I'll wait for you outside." He shouted to make sure I heard him

Once I got to his office he greeted me as if he knew I was coming

"Hello Maka"

"Hey Kid, um can you go more into detail of what you were talking about earlier?"

"of course, you see my mother, had a strong soul so she was assigned to have me, but as expected she only thought she had to do so as part of her role in society. Eventually she happened to fall in love with my father. You may think why? Aren't there stronger souls? My answer would be no" he started to walk over to me and held my cheeks "There is no one else in the world with a soul as strong as yours."

My thoughts were all over, did I begin to like Kid? Every word he said as he held my cheeks reverberated over my own lips. I could feel his breath, as if he was reading my mind he smiled and pulled me into a kiss. Surprised I stayed still for a moment and he licked my lips asking for entrance. I absentmindedly parted my lips allowing it.

Kid POV

As I was kissing her in my own mind I was cursing at myself for having no self control, to my surprise she allowed my tongue entrance. I deepened the kiss, unable to let go she started kissing back. Unknowingly I snaked my hand down her back reaching dangerous territory as I lightly held her back end she let out a little moan. Not expecting that I looked at her face, she is so beautiful, her bright red face blushing wildly, her deep green eyes staring into mine.

"Maka, I love you." I whispered into her ear

"not to any offense Kid but how should I believe that?' she said parting herself from me and I wasn't supposed to hear it but I did "all men do is lie to get what they want." Tears started streaming down her face, I hurt her. I forgot her hatred for men because of her father. I will show her not all men are like that. I hugged her and wiped her tears "My sweet Maka, I will show you not all men are the same" I pulled her into a soft, passionate kiss. Then the last person I wanted to see at the moment, walked in while I kissed her. Her father.


End file.
